


Stutter

by EverettV



Series: Rockstar AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Lovino has loved Antonio for so long, and he finally gets to go see his concert. What happens when the star himself makes eyes for Lovino?





	Stutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day Kota! (This one goes out to the person who inspires me to continue to write Spamano aslkf love you)

Lovino is practically vibrating, he’s so excited. He had saved up and saved up for weeks to buy the backstage passes to Antonio Fernadez’ concert, and now that he’s here, he’s overly excited. He gives his ticket to the man at the box office and is handed his back stage pass before he heads inside. Lovino puts his badge around his neck then heads to the front, where his seat is, then bounces in place. 

Lovino scrolls through his phone for lack of better thing to do. When Antonio gets on stage, he squeaks happily and shoves his phone in his pocket. He’s admired Antonio for years, ever since he heard the man’s first song when he recorded it in his bedroom. The crowd roars loudly, making Lovino cover his ears momentarily, eyes shining as he watches Antonio walk up to the microphone. 

He joins the next cheer, blushing slightly when Antonio’s eyes seem to slide over him. His brain is on overdrive at the moment. A hush falls over the concert floor as Antonio starts to sing his first song. By the third song, the audience is singing along happily and loudly. Lovino can’t even bring himself to sing along, his throat is tight as glimmering tears well into his eyes and drop down his cheeks. Antonio smiles softly then leans forward a little bit, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

“Okay, time for something new and a little slower,” he announces, smiling brightly. “This one is going to be a love song.” Antonio starts to strum a new tune, letting out a little hum. His eyes sweep the audience, then lock onto Lovino, causing his voice to stutter momentarily. He coughs softly, makes a joke, then starts the song over, a smile on his face. He avoids looking at Lovino for the rest of the concert, not wanting to screw up and embarrass himself like that again. 

After the concert, Antonio cleans himself up before getting ready to meet everyone with backstage passes. His entire face turns bright red when he sees Lovino walk into the room, and rushes over to him. “Hey! My name is Antonio. Oh crap, you knew that already.” His face turns red as he tries to talk to Lovino without sounding stupid. He blushes more when Lovino smiles slightly and seems to hold back a chuckle. 

“My name is Lovino. And I actually can’t believe this is happening right now.” Lovino isn’t sure how his voice is coming out so calm. Maybe it’s the fact that he has security guards staring at him like that, or maybe it’s that they’re alone, but it doesn’t last long. “I’ve… wanted to meet you for so long.” His voice has started trembling as he holds back tears. “You’re my inspiration… I listen to you while I draw.” 

“That’s awesome! I know I have a lot of fans, but sometimes it’s hard for me to imagine anyone actually listening to my music,” he explains as he rubs the back of his neck. His cheeks feel like they’re on fire at the moment, and the heat is spreading to his neck and ears. He looks up as someone else is led in and smiles apologetically at Lovino before going to talk to them briefly. Antonio spends the hour bouncing between his fans, but he can’t keep his eyes off of Lovino. 

When the hour is over and everyone else is escorted out, Antonio catches Lovino’s hand. “Hey… I know this might seem cliche or whatever, but I wanted to know if you’d stay a little longer. We could have dinner together. Not in public, I don’t want you to be swarmed by the paparazzi but I know a good place with a private area for celebrities who just want to eat in peace. And I’m rambling and making a fool out of myself so I should shut up now.” 

Lovino stares at Antonio, a blush across his cheeks. He’s completely star struck. “I guess so,” he chokes out, confused as to why Antonio has asked him out but he isn’t complaining. He follows Antonio out of the back of the hall and into the car waiting. He sits a little bit away from Antonio, too nervous to get any closer. Lovino grips his pants tightly, desperately holding back tears. 

Antonio noctices how stiff he is and gently sets a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you don’t have to do this just because I asked,” Antonio reassures, not wanting to have upset his new friend. 

“Sh-shut up. I’m not doing this because you asked, I’m doing it because I want to. This is just… a dream come true for me.” Lovino’s voice is shaky as the tears finally fall. “I have wanted to meet you for so long and now I’m in your car about to go on a date with you. How does that happen? To someone like me?” 

“What do you mean someone like you? You’re special and beautiful and I can’t wait to get to know you. I’m just a normal, dorky human. Just like everyone else. I just happen to be in the presence of an angel right now.” Antonio smiles brightly and gently wipes away a few of his tears. “An angel who is about to get the best meal he’s ever tasted.” He tells the driver where to go, holding onto Lovino’s hand softly. With the other hand, he fiddles with the radio settings until his CD starts. 

Pablo Alborán plays from the speakers, surprising Lovino momentarily. He looks at Antonio in confusion, which only draws a laugh from the man. “What? I don’t listen to myself, cariño. Pablo is my inspiration.” Antonio lets go of Lovino’s hand and instead drapes his arm over his shoulders. “But I think I just found my muse.” 

Lovino doesn’t think he’s ever gone so red in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Based in the au Kota herself gave me


End file.
